Kado Manis untuk Aroma Cahaya
by Light Fragnance
Summary: Hari ini, 12 November adalah hari ultahku, sayangnya tidak ada yang memberikanku kado untuk hari ini. Tapi ternyata sebuah surprise menantiku "Datang ke dunia kami yuk!" kata Ene yang tiba-tiba muncul diHPku. "Huh?" hanya itulah yang bisa kukatakan sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti diriku. Warning : Self-Insert, Gaje, kegilaan author muncul, bukan untuk orang normal


**Prolouge: Panas Dingin  
**

**Disclaimer : Aku ini Jin!...tapi boong, karena itu aku enggak punya KagePro dan hal berhubungan dengan itu, cuman punya si OC alias dirisendiri oke~?**

"Dingin..."

Itulah yang hanya bisa kupikirkan bersaman dengan diriku yang terbenam ditumpukan selimut setebal 30 senti. Halo semuanya~ agak aneh untuk bertemu kalian sekarang, tapi perkenalkan aku Kaori Hikari desu~ sang author autis yang juga dikenal dengan nama Light Fragnance.

Hari ini hari selasa, dimana tiba-tiba Indonesia berubah menjadi negara 4 musim dan kita sekarang seperti sedang mengalami musim dingin-oke, biarpun ini hari selasa anggaplah Kaori sedang libur karena sekolahnya ditutup, ummm kembali ke cerita- selama aku dengan menyedihkan berusaha menghangatkan diriku di tumpukan-tumpukan selimut tebal, aku meraih HPku yang tergelatak di atas meja tidurku, setelah aku mendapatkannya aku langsung membuka Opera Mobile dan mengklik situs FanFiction . net.

Aku membuka akunku yang sepi tiada review, saat aku ingin keluar dengan perasaan depresi, aku baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mem-PM diriku.

"Senkou no Maihime?...penggemar Ene yah?"

Melihat nama profil yang tidak asing bagiku si penggemar KagePro, kubuka pesan itu, namun yang berada didalamnya hanyalah secarik link web yang berjudul aneh bin narsis 'TheCuteAndYoungCyberGirl.***'. Apakah ini spam? Virus? Malware? Banyak kemungkinan yang muncul di otakku, tapi pada akhirnya aku berpikir kalau ini hanya keisengan, dan aku tidak akan rugi apapun, kan?

Mengklik link itu tanpa pikir panjang, sepertinya itu mendonlot sesuatu yang cukup besar, perlahan muncul suatu statis angka-angka di laptopku, ada sesuatu terbentuk dari itu, mulai dari dua batang hitam, lalu sesuatu yang seperti rok, dan lalu jersey, dan akhirnya...sebuah Ene muncul di laptopku.

Dia perlahan membuka matanya, mata birunya yang seperti laut entah mengapa serasa sangat nyata. Dia melirik kiri-kanan dan pada akhirnya menatapku. Diriku langsung membatin "Animasi ini keren! Serasa seperti asli, sudah itu detail di baju dan tekstur kulitnya...hebat!". Animasi Ene di depanku lalu tersenyum dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Watashi wa Ene desu yo~! Kyou wa, watashi wa anata no GAIDO ni mukatte watashi no sekai da! Soro soro ikimasou ka?"*

"Huh?"

Itu saja reaksi yang kuberikan saat animasi Ene (sepertinya)berbicara kepadaku, aku bisa mengerti sepatah dua patah dari perkataannya, namun aku tidak bisa mengerti jika dia berbicara secepat itu. Grrr, pasti ini adalah program buatan Jepang, makanya hebat banget 3Dnya, kira-kira adakah pengubah bahasanya? Aku menekan-nekan layar HP sentuhku, tapi tidak ada menu pop-out yang keluar.

"Watashi o tsuku shinaide kudasai!"** yang keluar malahan suara celotehan gak jelas yang gak kungerti dari animasi Ene. Sepertinya dia agak mulai geram dengan pencetan bertubi-tubi dariku dan entah bagaimana gadis program itu menahan pointerku dengan memeluknya. Animasi Ene lalu menggembungkan pipinya marah sambil berkata:

"Watashi no itteita koto o wakarimasu ka?!"***

Masih tidak paham dengan apa yang animasi itu katakan, aku hanya bisa menatap datar layar HPku yang telah dijajah dengan gambar animasi Ene. Dia sepertinya mulai berpikir dan saat dia mendapatkan ide, sebuah bohlam lampu beneran mucul di atas kepalanya, dia lalu mengotak-ngatik sesuatu dan keluar menu pop-out yang seperti pemilihan bahasa dan program aneh itupun memilih 'Indonesian'.

"Nah, kalau sekarang kamu ngerti apa yang kukatakan kan?"

"Ummm, ya..."

Masih terkejut dengan kehebatan animasi (atau lebih mungkin, program) Ene, aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan secarik kata dari mulutku yang menganga. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku merasa bahwa Ene benar-benar muncul dan berada di HP-ku, oh 'Senkou no Maihime', siapapun dirimu kau hebat sekali bisa menemukan atau bahkan membuat benda ini, aku hanya bisa mengatakan, kalau kau benar-benar penggemar berat Ene.

"Jadi! Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku akan memandumu menuju dunia kami! Ayo!"

Sekejap setelah program itu mengatakannya, HP-ku mati, dan tiba-tiba sebuah huricanne muncul di layar HP-ku dan...menyedotku.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"

* * *

Panaaaaaas

Di padang pasir yang kosong tiada benda, matahari yang menyinari bumi bagaikan ingin memanggang penghuninya, dan disitu ada aku, yang berjalan dengan kaki-kaki kurusku. Memeriksa persediaan airku yang mulai menipis. Aku hanya bisa berharap akan ada oasis ditujuanku yang berikutnya.

Pada ujung penglihatanku yang kabur, sebuah sinar yang kerlap-kerlip, seperti ingin menggoda diriku untuk ke sana, muncul. Sinar yang mirip dengan cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan air...mungkinkah itu...yang kucari?

Aku berlari...berlari dan berlari. Berharap apa yang akan kudapati disitu adalah sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Dan pada saat aku sampai...

yang kutemukan adalah...

...Soda.

* * *

**Author Note**

***"Aku adalah Ene! Hari ini, aku adalah pemandumu menuju duniaku! Gimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"**

****"Kumohon jangan sentuh aku!"**

*****"Apakah kamu tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"**

**Sebagian Kaori ambil dari google translate, sebagian dari apa yang Kaori ngerti bahasa jepangnya. Maaf kalo amburadul! Kalau ada yang bisa memberikan kalimat Jepang yang lebih benar tolong kasih tau Kaori!**

**Oh iya, Sora-san membetulkan ucapan Jepang terakhir Ene, makasih yah Sora-san udah beritau yang benarnya!**

**Hai hai hai! Kaori Hikari desu~ hari ini Kaori jadi autis untuk sementara karena hari ini Kaori ULTAH! FF ini seperti hadiah untuk dirisendiri karena belum ada yang ngasih hadiah ke Kaori hari ini TTATT**

**Ini self-insert, asalnya mau dibikin one-shot aja, tapi karena gak sempat selesaiin jadi Kaori buat jadi perchapter XP**

**Hati-hati disini Kaori gak bakal pake bahasa baik dan sopan lagi! Karena ini hanyalah pelampiasan hasrat Kaori isinya/plotnya bakalan gaje!**

**Buat FF Kaori lainnya yang Meaning of Flower 5 dan Yume no Naka de 3 udah ada plotnya sih tapi gak nemu waktu buat nulis, jadi well~**

**Bei-Bei! Mata ne~**


End file.
